Revenge That Went Horribly Wrong
by dance-with-passion
Summary: Based on a really weird dream I had. 2D and I get revenge on Murdoc. But it goes bad. Rated T for brief mention of alchohol and other stuff.


**A/N: Yay, new story :D This one's based off a rather strange dream I had a few months ago. 2D is portrayed as a 13 year-old, wooo! Also, there's no chapters, just one really long one-shot. Finally, this story is really pathetic. No lie. I'm serious. Enjoy...maybe!**

**

I remember running, running for my life. We both made a horrible mistake, and now I'm going to die, I know it. I just do. Well, wanna know what happened? It all starts on an average day. My friend 2D and I were being dorks, so we broke into our neighbor's house. Yeah, we have our ways.

It all starts out in my front lawn. 2D looked at the house 2 away from mine. "I got an idea," he said with a devilish grin.

"You, an idea?" I said, rather amused by my friend's statement.

"Yeah, well, yeh see, I've always wanted to do something to get rid of Murdoc."

"What would that be?"

"Hmm, well, I dunno, you pick."

"God, you had an idea, and I have to be the one who comes up with what it is?"

"Uhh, yeah, I forgot what I was gonna say!"

"You do that a lot, don't you."

"...Pretty much, yeah."

"Hmm," I thought a moment, "Let's push him in the basement!"

"Okay, yer kiddin' me, right?"

"No, I'm not."

"'onestly Casey, I fink, yer really crazy!" **(A/N: Yes, that's my name, and yes, I'm a girl.)**

"I am not!" I playfully elbowed 2D.

"Ow!"

"Sorry. So we gonna do it, or are you chicken?"

"No, hah, I'm not...ch...chicken!"

"Yeah you are, admit it!"

"No."

"Yeah."

"No."

"Yeah."

"Awright, fine, I'm scared!"

"Just do it, PWEEEZ?"

"Oh, awright, I'll do it."

"Okay, but if you run off screaming like a baby, don't say you weren't scared, and you were 'jus' bein' a manly man' like last time."

We got up and started running, giggling as we went. "Uhm, 'D," I said concerned, "Could you, uhmm, go check to see if he got knocked out by booze again, or he's sleeping, something like that?"

2D nodded, then went to the large bay window. He stood on his toes and peered in. "Coast is clear," he said quietly. We went to the door and opened it (seeing that he never locks it. Idiot.) and went inside.

**

I stopped cold in the kitchen, looking down at my black flip-flops. "Uhh, what should I do?" I asked in a whisper.

"Do 'bout wot?"

"My shoes!"

"Oh, uhmm, do tat fing where yeh keep them stuck to yer feet."

"Okay, I'll try."

We tiptoed right into the living room. There was old Murdoc, snoring louder than I've ever heard anyone snore before. 2D grabbed his shoulders, and I grabbed his feet. Slowly, we lifted the old man, and then went to the old door leading to the basement. "Okay," I whispered, "At the count of three. One, two, AAAHHH!"

I had lost my balance and fallen right down the stairs with Murdoc.

Meanwhile, 2D stood at the top of the stairs, proud of his accomplishment. "Well, we did it Case," he said, then his triumphant smile faded when he realized what he had done.

I ran to the top of the stairs when I heard that evil growl. I began banging on the weird door, which locked on the outside instead of the inside **(A/N: Yes, the door was really like that in my dream. I call it the door of EPIC FAIL! XD Anyways, back to my poorly written tale) **and you could see light through the cracks of it. I looked back, and there was Murdoc in the distance, and he looked _really _ticked. I started banging on the door. "2D! HELP ME! GET ME OUT OF HEEEERE! PLEASE!" I screamed.

2D heard my cry for help and unlocked the door. He opened it, and I stumbled out in a tangled heap of deep breaths. 2D slammed the door, and locked it. We stopped cold when we heard the satanic growls from nearby. Two green glowing eyes were visible between the cracks, then they turned red. "Oh. God." I said trembling. 2D began to say, "We gotta get out of here before-" Murdoc crashed right through the door, saying, "IMMA KILL YEH KIDS!"

"SH--, RUN!" 2D exclaimed.**(A/N: I don't swear usually, so I censor out words if I need to.)**

**

I ran as fast as I could, and without thinking I jumped into my mom's car, leaving the doors wide open. "Crap, I'm such a doofus!" **(A/N: Yes, when I meant, "I don't swear", I meant really bad ones. I'm a generally PG-rated person xP Aaaanywho.) **I said under my breath. I got up, but immediately ducked down when I saw Murdoc by the car with a bottle of beer and he chugged it all up, then hopped in the car and turned the keys. Mom must've left them there. "Arright, kid, listen up!" he sneered. "I need no sounds from yeh, got it?"

I nodded with fear in my face.

**

Only 10 minutes later, we stopped in a grassy pit **(A/N: This was changed to make the story make a bit more sense)** and opened my door. Before I could think, he scooped me up in his arms and tossed me into the pit. I rolled down. Suddenly, my head hit something hard and everything went dark.

**(A/N: My dream kinda ended here so the rest is kinda what I thought would happen afterwards.)**

**2D's POV**

I immediately ran from my hiding spot in Casey's backyard when I saw her mom's car speed by with Murdoc as the driver. I ran really fast and despite being really clumsy, didn't fall at all. I stopped when the car stopped as well, and I watched the Satanist throw my friend right into the pit. When he zoomed off, I ran down into the pit. Casey lay there, unconsious, possibly dead. I felt her wrist. She had a pulse. I scooped her up bridal-style and ran up the hill and back to where I came from. I went into her house and up into her room, which was a burst of color. I placed her on her bed and just waited till she woke up or did something.

**

**My POV**

I opened my eyes and I was in my room. My head hurt from hitting it. I glanced over to my left. 2D sat in my little window seat. "2D?" I said weakly.

"Yer awake!"

"Yeah. How long was I asleep?"

"Dunno, like 4 hours."

"Really?"

"Yeah, ta sun's settin'."

"Oh, wow."

"D'yeh need anyfing?"  
"Some advil would be nice."

"Yer 'ead 'urts doesn' it?"

"Yeah. Bad."

"'ow many d'yeh take?"

"Two, with water."

"Okay."

2D went into my bathroom **(A/N: This is my fictional house, so I don't have a window seat or my own bathroom) **and came back with what I asked for. "Thanks," I said.

"No problem."

I took my Advil.

"You know what, 'D?"

"Wot?"

"You're a really good friend. You said you were scared, and then you came and got me from the pit and ran all the way back with me in your arms. Everyone says you're weak and a whimp, but I weigh 127 pounds **(A/N: Yay, another annoying note, but that's seriously how much I weigh. But I'm skinny...ish.) **and you could lift me. And you risked Murdoc coming back and maybe running you over with my mom's car. That's what I call brave. I could never do that! 'D, you're strong. Even if you don't appear that way."

"Wow, yeh really fink I'm strong?"  
"A'course."

"Fanks."

"You're welcome!"

**(Cheesiest. Ending. Ever.)**  
**

_Moral of the Story: Never push Murdoc down his basement stairs!_

**

**Ahh, woo. Yep, a really domented story by me. With a really cheesy ending! xP You have my permission to flame it. I got bored near the end xP**


End file.
